Almost his
by the doctor's next dance
Summary: What would happen if the professor was away when Jo gave birth to her first child, but Teddy was there to help her through….JoLaurie
1. Chapter 1

**Almost his**

**A/N** Plot bunny that came to me one night: what would happen if the professor was away when Jo gave birth to her first child, but Teddy was there to help her through….

He marched up the snow-covered path, booted feet crunching against the icy crystals that sparkled in the light of the moon, coming in from between the leafy fronds of the fir tree that stood tall and proud in the front garden. His hands were bunched up tightly by his side, and by this single observation, you could tell that Theodore Laurence was not in a good mood. Indeed he wasn't: he had just had yet another row with his wife about another March sister. In his mind, it was perfectly reasonable; Jo was heavily pregnant, and the Professor had left her for a few days on urgent business in New York, which, Laurie observed, he would never have done if it were _his_ wife that was so close to giving birth. It was a cold night, and he knew Jo could do with some company. Amy, however, did not see it this way. To her, it was yet another occasion where her sister had unwittingly torn her husband away from her side, another incident where her husband would rather spend the evening with her sister than with her. So, of course, she had flown off the handle as she was often wont to do, and Laurie had stormed from the house, determined to visit his friend no matter what his wife could say to him.

He knocked on the door, rather harder than usual, standing on the doorstep in that ridiculous green hat that Jo loved so. How she had pulled it over his face when they were younger, frolicking about in the snow. It was far too large for him, and sat on his head flopped over as if like its wearer, it didn't often have the energy to stand up straight but could only laze around. Amy detested it; many a time had she tried to throw it out, but always Laurie had fished it out of the bin and replaced it in his drawer. He had had many a happy adventure in that woollen hat.

Finally he heard slow, heavy footsteps, and all of a sudden the door was thrust open upon the poor, shivering creature, light and warmth beaming down upon him, and in its glow stood a rather bloated Jo, her hair wild and tousled, her stomach protruding out into the cold.

"Teddy!" She cried, and threw herself on him, before seizing him firmly by the forearm and dragging him inside, slamming the door behind them on the cold night. "Oh Teddy, what on Earth are you doing out on a night like this? It's perfectly beastly." She took his coat off for him before he could protest and shaking it, hung it up on a peg by the door. Rubbing her back she beamed at him. "Oh, but I am glad to see you. I was preparing myself for a silent, solitary night in front of the fire, with no one but this thing," she glared at her stomach, "to keep me company. I mean," she confessed, worried that he might have taken it the wrong way, "of course I'm looking forward to the baby being born, but, well…. it's not exactly the most animated character to have a discussion with."

Teddy chuckled, taking her hand in his larger brown one and rubbing it. "I know exactly what you mean, Jo. And now you're going to have to put up with me. I did think you might be a bit lonely. I still can't believe the professor left you at a time like this…"

Jo turned away, starting to plod slowly towards the large sitting room with the open fire. "Teddy," she began anxiously, as she always did when ever her friend began to criticise her husband.

"Oh, I know, Jo. His work's important to him; he couldn't leave it; I know all of that. But still…. I wouldn't leave you." He said quietly, his head bowed, thinking she wouldn't hear him, but Jo did, and as she turned back round to him as they reached the room, her cheeks were flushed with something other than the heat of the fire.

"Sit down, then," she ordered, attempting to change the subject. Teddy obediently followed her instructions, taking a seat opposite her by the fire. Slowly, Jo levered herself down and with a puff, relaxed into the seat. Glancing over at Laurie, she was just in time to see a slight smirk pass across his face. She glared at him. "It's not funny, you."

He attempted to rearrange his face into mask of seriousness. "Sorry. It's just that you do make such a wonderful little mother-to-be." He couldn't help the smile that slid onto his face. He was cheery and mischievous by nature, and there was nothing he could do about it.

She gave him a look. "Well, I wish I could just get on with being the mother now. It's so uncomfortable, and awkward." She fanned her face as she shifted in her seat. "And not to mention how hard it is to get comfy."

Teddy kindly retrieved a cushion for her and propped her back up with it. "There. How's that?"

"Much better, thank you." She gave him a happy smile, lighting up her grey eyes. A little golden light shone in his heart to see that smile, and he returned to his seat with a little spark in his eyes that hadn't been there before and a little jaunt in his step.

They passed the evening chatting contentedly as close friends do. Jo recited with perfect clarity where all "her boys" were that Christmas holiday, impressing Teddy with her memory skills. She made him laugh when she took up her needle and thread to continue with some embroidery that she had been struggling with for the last few weeks. It appeared sewing was not Jo's forte; indeed, the pretty flowers she was supposed to be embossing on a sweet little pillow for her first child looked more like socks, as Teddy so nicely put it.

"Teddy?" She asked, looking up from her sewing. He looked across at her clearly, his eyebrows raised in question. "Doesn't Amy mind you being here?"

His eyes darkened immediately as he twitched slightly. "No." He said firmly, more loudly than he meant to.

Jo gave him a special look she reserved only for her boy when she knew he wasn't quite telling the truth.

He sighed, and leant back into his seat. "Alright, maybe not. But there isn't a problem, Jo. It's ridiculous that you should be alone at the moment."

"Oh Teddy, I do hope you haven't been quarrelling over me. I'm not worth it, honestly."

"Jo, you mustn't worry about it. What your sister thinks about my visits to you is not important. I want to see my …." He paused for a moment. What was she to him? Sister-in-law? Best friend? Confidante? "girl," he decided, deciding on his old term of endearment for her, "and I will do so if I want to."

She smiled at him. "I know Teddy, and it's very sweet, but I won't have you two disagreeing."

He muttered something under his breath about that happening a lot. Jo looked at him concerned, seeing the darkness around his eyes. He had changed forever after that afternoon in the forest; since she had refused him he had lost some of that endearing twinkle in his eyes, and she loathed to be the cause of it. She sobered too as she thought of that awful afternoon. How things would be different if she was given her chance over again! She squashed that thought quickly. No. She was happy with the professor. He loved her dearly, as she did him. Their marriage may not have the passion and fire that she had read about and written about in her plays, but they were content together. She looked over at Laurie, gazing morosely into the fire, then stopped herself. No. Not now, of all times. There was no going back, no other chance. She was stuck with her lot in life that she had created for herself, and she had to live with it.

Suddenly, the heat of the fire overcame her, and she felt herself grow faint. Closing her eyes, she let the feeling wash over her, but then it happened. Her eyes snapped open as she realised what was going on, and panic seized her heart. Then she looked over and saw who she was with: her own dear boy. "Teddy," she weakly called out. "Teddy, I think it's coming."

"Hmm? Oh! Well let's have a look at it then, dear chap," he said, starting up, believing her to be referring to the pillow. "I do hope it's coming, you've been goodness knows how many weeks fiddling about with those ridiculous things."

"No, Teddy. The baby. I think –"

And that was the last thing Jo knew before she passed out.

**A/N **Oooh? Intrigued? Will Teddy come to the rescue, or will he panic? Well, if you want to find out, you'll just have to review…. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost his**

**A/N** Thank you so much to my reviewers, blue7, L. M. The Third, and most importantly to Rese, because without her, I would still be re-reading Little Women to find out about Concord for this chapter. As it is, I have a feeling this doesn't exactly adhere to all the little facts in Little Women and Jo's Boys, but never mind. I hope you like the conclusion to this story, and thank you once again to everyone who's reviewed so far! Thanks for reading!

--------

"Jo? Jo!" Teddy scrambled to his feet and to his girl's side. He felt her forehead; it was cold and clammy. Looking around wildly, he wondered what on Earth he was to do. The house was empty, all its occupants away for the Christmas – Jo had even given the servants of Plumfield the weeks before Christmas off. What was he to do? For a moment he felt like he was sixteen again, a young boy. Then, with sudden realisation, he knew what he had to do.

Bending down, he picked Jo up as carefully as he could. Despite being heavily pregnant, she was light in his strong arms, and he easily carried her out of the room and up the stairs. Pushing doors open with his feet, he made his way to Jo's room, fumbling through the darkness due to the closed thick curtains at the window. Taking care not to trip over the piles of books she had left carelessly around that morning, he laid her on the bed. He hurried over to a candle on the dressing table, and after locating some matches, attempted to light it. As the match lighted, he heard a voice cry out in the gloom.

"Teddy?"

He spun round, the light the match was casting beaming out across the room and showing Jo with her eyes open, wild and scared. He lit the candle quickly, then ran to her bed. "It's going to be alright, Jo," he took her hand in his and pressed her knuckles to his lips. "You're going to be alright."

Her face was white. "Marmee. I need Marmee."

He nodded. "Of course." He kissed her hand once again, then sprung to his feet. "I'll be as quick as I can." He went to the door, then smiled. "Honestly Jo, just like you to decide to do this on me when we were looking forward to a nice quiet night..."

"Teddy!"

He was gone in a flash, a wisp of long hair the last thing you saw in the dim light the candle cast before he was gone, thundering down the stairs two at a time, skidding across the hall, seizing his hat and charging out into the cold night without a moments thought.

He raced along the road towards Orchard House, his feet hitting out a steady rhythm against the hard ground. He hadn't ran like this in ages; inhibited, free and without restraint. His heart beat fast. He had to get Marmee to Plumfield. Jo couldn't be alone at such a time. He barely noticed the snow start to get heavier as he ran; it was only when he seized the gatepost of the house that had been so dear to his heart as a young boy and he nearly slipped over, that he realised how the weather was deteriorating. He glared up at the grey sky, as if Mother Nature herself was personally offending Jo's need for someone at this time.

Mrs March was sat in her favourite chair in the corner of her parlour, re-reading Jo's first book. She chuckled; her second eldest daughter had a wonderful way with a pen. She hated to think of her alone in that great big house. The dear girl had sent the servants away for the week, wanting them to be with their families for Christmas, insisting that she would need no help, as she was perfectly capable of looking after herself until Fritz's return on Christmas Eve.

She started up as someone started hammering loudly on the door, as if Achilles himself was on the doorstep, begging for admittance. Marmee went to the door, opening it slightly, and then throwing it wide open as she recognised the figure at her door. "Laurie! What on Earth are you doing out –"

"Jo!" He panted, leaning against the doorpost for support, the snow falling onto his hat as he paused for a moment. "The baby, Mrs March. It's coming."

Mrs March looked shocked. "At such a time! Oh, my poor Jo!" She fetched a shawl and hastened out into the night, closing the door behind her, already starting off down the path to the road. Laurie started after her, still breathing heavily.

"But, Marmee, you'll die of cold! I meant for you to take a carriage, or something."

"We'll never find one, Laurie dear, there's not time. Fetch the doctor, dear. Quick!" And with that, the old lady hurried off to her daughter's side, at such a pace that Laurie could not help but marvel at her for a moment. Then, the poor boy started up again, almost before his heart had calmed down from his previous sprint. _The doctor. Jo. Quick._

Racing across the roads of Concord, Teddy was very nearly run over by several carriages as he neglected his own safety in his worry for Jo's. He scattered a crowd of choir singers brave enough to face the weather as he bolted through them, sheets of music flying everywhere. By now the snow was falling thick and fast, swirling about, blocking out the light and hindering Teddy's vision. Still, he struggled on, storming towards the doctors.

For the third time that night he found himself on a doorstep, but, too exhausted to knock, he simply flung himself against the door. It was opened almost immediately by the weary doctor himself, who looked like he had just returned from a call, his coat half off. He sighed. "Oh. Mr Laurence. What can I do –"

"Miss March has gone into labour, Doctor Foster." Teddy simply stated, haggard and tired.

The doctor looked grave for a moment, then nodded. "Right." He took up his bag again, and noting to himself that it would be a long night, he led the way outside. "Come along then, Mr Laurence."

Teddy nearly collapsed at the thought of another run back to Plumfield, but luckily for him, Doctor Foster was a sensible man. Standing at the roadside, he stopped a carriage, and got in. He leant out, wondering what the man was up to. "Mr Laurence? Get in quickly, man."

Teddy scrambled to his feet and fell down the steps to the pavement, tumbling into the carriage. Finally he was given some well deserved rest as the carriage started up, and he thanked God that a machine that travelled for you had ever been invented.

After quickly regaining his energy, Laurie began to get restless. He fidgeted terribly, the doctor by his side a complete contrast as he sat erect and calm, his hands folded over the top of his bag. Doctor Foster questioned Laurie as to Jo's condition when he had left her, and Laurie was explaining for the umpteenth time the exact feel of Jo's forehead when the carriage finally drew up.

The door nigh on exploded open as Teddy raced out and hurried to the front door, which opened within moments, Marmee having been on watch for them since her arrival at her daughter's house. The two men followed Mrs March up the stairs, Laurie oblivious to Mrs March and the doctor's practical conversation about Jo's state. The doctor hurried into the room in front of Mrs March, and Teddy made to follow, only to be stopped by Marmee, with a kind and soft look on her face.

"You've done as much as you can, Laurie. Thank you so much. You can do no more now; why not go back to Amy and get some rest?"

"You think I can leave now?" He asked hoarsely, astounded at how shallow Mrs March must think his feeling's for Jo were.

Marmee smiled, and bowed her head. "Alright then, dear. You must get some rest though; use the spare bedroom."

A cry from within reminded Marmee of where she was needed, and with a fleeting smile she closed the door on an anguished Laurie. The pain of Jo's cry shot through him like a cold knife.

How Marmee thought Teddy could sleep was ridiculous. Even if he had wanted to, he would have had no chance, Jo's cries were so frequent and so piercing that he was surprised anyone in Concord could sleep that night. Instead, he brought a chair from the study to outside Jo's room, and he attempted to rest there, resting his head back against the hard wall every now and then. Even this attempt was fruitless; he could not sit still knowing the unimaginable pain his girl was going through, without him to look after her. He had always been there with Jo throughout her life, _though not at some times_, he thought painfully, and he couldn't bear to hear her suffer so.

That winter night was the longest of Teddy's life. He paced the candlelit corridor time and time again, first of all wringing his hands, then holding them together to his lips, and then finally seized behind his back. At the slightest noise he looked up and hurried to the door, only to be disappointed at the lack of movement from inside the room. He started round at a particularly harsh cry, as Marmee appeared in the corridor, closing the door gently behind her, holding a basin of warm water. He hurried to her. "How is she?" He asked, his voice cracking due to lack of use.

"She's doing well, Laurie," Marmee tried to smile, but Teddy saw the glint of fear in her eyes before she could hide it.

"Marmee, something's wrong. I can tell it. Marmee, what's wrong with Jo?"

"Hush, dear." Marmee glanced down at the bowl of water. "She's going to be fine, Laurie. It's just that… the birth is going to be awkward. The doctor says it will be a… breech birth." At the confusion and shock that sprung to Laurie's face, she tried to smile again, before hurrying on. "That means the baby's coming out the wrong way round, feet first. It's not very good, obviously, but.. Laurie what are you doing!"

Teddy had strode over to the door, and was about to enter, had the lady not stopped him. "She needs me…. us." He corrected, hoping Marmee didn't hear him properly or realise his true feelings. However, whether she heard him or not Laurie did not know, for she betrayed no sign of it as she put a hand on his arm.

"Of course she does."

"What can I do?" He muttered finally, a low and husky whisper.

"Well, you could refill this basin."

The words had hardly come from her mouth before Laurie had taken the basin and was hurrying downstairs with it, a purpose releasing new energy in him.

Laurie soon came up the stairs carrying the bowl of fresh warm water and knocking on the door, handed it to Mrs March gravely, before taking his seat once again. The shouts were louder now, and he could hear low murmuring accompanying his darling's voice. He heard a quiet meow, and looked down, only to see Jo's old cat sat by his shin. Laurie gave the animal a smile. "She'll be safe, Dusty." He murmured to it, tickling it behind the ear. "She'll pull through." He said it in defiance, as if if he believed it enough, it would come true.

Teddy now began to pace the corridor once again, this time with the cat in tow, his hands over his ears to deafen the screams now issuing from the bedroom. He nearly tripped over the furry creature when in the middle of a particularly loud shout he heard the word "Teddy!" cried out. His heart stopped. _Teddy_. She had said Teddy. In her moment of agony she had cried out for him, not her husband. Was it possible…..

He was shaken from his thoughts when a final cry resounded through the empty house, but this time, it was not alone. Another voice joined that of Jo's, and Laurie stood stock still as a baby's crying was heard. Spinning round on his heel, he stood on the cat's tail, making it yelp and run away to cower in the closet, as he all but threw himself at the door, flinging it open without a thought.

He stood in the doorway, one hand on the handle of the door, not quite knowing what to do. The doctor came over to him, smiling, wiping his hands dry with a cloth. He gave the man a nod, before leaving them to it, going out to refresh himself in the bathroom. Still Laurie stood there, unable to move. Marmee was bent over by the figure in the bed, and slowly she too rose, and came over to him. She put a hand tenderly on his arm, giving it a little squeeze, before smiling at him. Then, she pulled her hand away, and slipped out of the room, taking the handle from Laurie as he slowly let go of it and pulling it closed behind her.

"Teddy?" Her small voice called out across the room, and she alone could have made him move at that moment, as at the sound of her voice, he walked bashfully across to her.

"I'm here, Jo. I'm always here."

"Oh, Teddy, I don't know how to –"

"You don't need to." He settled himself on the side of her bed, looking down at her exhausted form beside him. He found her hand on the coverlet and held it in his, giving it a squeeze. "You did it, Jo girl. You did it."

Jo smiled, and as if an affirmation to his words, the baby cried out, and Laurie finally looked over to the infant in the new crib by Jo's side. His lips parted as he beheld the little child; saw the tiny little fists, bunched up in frustration at something or other, the wide, innocent eyes gazing up at him. He smiled at the baby, and getting up, went round to it, looking cautiously in at it.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"It's a boy?" Teddy asked, his throat grating as he banished the tears forming in his eyes at the beauty of the baby boy.

Jo nodded, then renewed her question. "Would you like to hold him, Teddy?"

Teddy looked down, noting warily the frailness of the little child. "Oh no, I –"

"Teddy."

He never could deny her anything, he realised, as slowly and carefully, he put a hand about the baby's middle and cradled his head with the other, and raised it from the crib. He made a laughing noise as he held him up to his chest, and blinked feverishly as the baby made direct eye contact with him. They regarded each other for a moment, boy and man, before the baby evidently decided he liked him, and fluttering his eyes, went back to sleep.

Teddy held the baby against him, gasping as the boy shuffled in his arms and pressed himself closer to Laurie's chest. The baby felt so _right_ there, as if he belonged in no other man's arms. He himself felt _right_ there, he realised, as he looked up at Jo, sat up now, smiling at him. The baby gave a soft snore, and Jo laughed, her voice ringing out merrily, and Laurie had to join her, feeling so happy and content where he was at that moment in time, and for a moment it was not so hard to believe that this really was all his; that the woman with flushed cheeks and bright eyes was his wife, and the tiny bundle he held so dearly in his arms was his own child.

His heart clenched as he realised that. It was so real, and yet it wasn't. It could have been, had it not been for the folly of a young boy to run away and believe he could lose his heart that quickly once again. He should have realised that he couldn't; he should have realised that one doesn't recover from a love like that in one lifetime.

Slowly, he put the baby back, and then went over to Jo again. He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so proud of you," he whispered, his voice coming out choked, and Jo suddenly felt as if she too would cry.

"Teddy, don't…"

He swept his gaze over her face, gazing into the grey eyes for some time, before he bent down once again, his lips trembling, this time to kiss her lips. Their mouths met softly and chastely, pressing against each others for a few moments, and tears mingled with tears, eyelashes fluttered against cheeks, and each hardly knew whether it was they crying or the other as Laurie held her tightly to him, wrapping his arms around her back.

Finally, he drew away, and with a final stroke to her cheek he murmured, "I'm so sorry, Jo" and then, swallowing hard, he stepped away. Jo nodded, blinked fiercely, and then looked down.

"I am as much to blame as you, Teddy. If I'd only realised when we had the chance –"

"No, don't speak of it now." He broke in, trying his best to give her a smile through his tears. "Not tonight of all nights." He gestured to the baby. "Look what you've got. A beautiful strong baby boy."

Jo nodded, fiddling with the edge of the sheet, refusing to meet his gaze for fear that she would break down into sobs.

"And we shall always have each other, Jo. Always. You will always have my heart." He smiled, taking a step towards the door. "Now, stop these tears. It's no good right now. I'll go and fetch Marmee back…"

As he went past the other side of the bed, he felt a hand whip out and seize his forearm, and he stopped, then turned back to her. Her face was close to his, and he reached out a finger to stem the path of a lone tear trickling down the swell of her cheek. "He and I wouldn't be here without you, Teddy. God knows what might have happened if you hadn't be here. I…. I shall always think of him as ours. Yours and mine."

His heart stopped, and for one moment he thought of leaving his life as it was and taking Jo away and running off with her into the distance. But then he remembered that he was no longer a young boy, but a man, with responsibilities and a wife at home to whom if he did not love as passionately as he should have, he at least cared for very deeply. He couldn't speak, and simply nodded, unwilling to trust his voice, feeling fresh tears spring to his eyes. He squeezed her hand and then took a step backwards. Finally, he tore his gaze away from hers, and turning his back, went to the door to find his mother-in-law. As he reached his hand out for the handle, he heard her.

"Thank you, Teddy."

Almost his.

But not quite.

**A/N** Sorry it all got a bit sad at the end, I hope you're not all too depressed! Please review to tell me what you thought even if it's just one word! I hope you liked it, and thank you for reading! Happy weekend:D


End file.
